The Dragon vs Kamen Rider Amazon
by AdventDestiny-BETA
Summary: A fan-fic request from the enitiy of chaos, a cross over between his oc character the Dragon and Kamen Rider Amazon.


The Dragon vs.

Kamen Rider Amazon By Geoffrey J. Smith 12/12/12

1:32, New Mt. Fuji, outer edge of Aokigahara forest

The Dragon flew back, the claws on his bare feet tearing through the dirt as he caught himself, dual tomahawks crossed in front of him like a shield. His opponent leapt into the air, performing a single mid-air flip before driving his heel down onto his opponent's crossed weapons. The Dragon shoved forward, forcing his attacker to roll back across the ground and back to his feet. And as the Dragon charged forward, brandishing his stone tomahawks, Kamen Rider Amazon straightened up and took an animalistic battle stance, clawed gloves poised to rip into his opponent's flesh.

The Dragon and Kamen Rider Amazon physically contrasted in almost every way; the Dragon only wore a pair of bluish cargo shorts, leaving the rest of his grayish skinned body exposed to the afternoon sun. Amazon, on the other hand, looked like he was wearing a green, orange striped spandex suit. He wore a large white belt buckle, serrated black gloves and boots, and had yellowish, organic plates on his chest and stomach. A white clothe hung from his neck, right under his helmet, which was shaped like some cross between a chameleon and a piranha with large, orange lenses for eyes. A serrated, gray armlet was attached to his left shoulder.

The Dragon swung one of his tomahawks, narrowly missing Amazon's head as he ducked and dodged past Dragon, slicing his adversary's side with his sharp claws. The Dragon barely winced, spinning around with a wild swing. This time the Kamen Rider couldn't get out of the way in time, and recoiled from the blow, sparks and blood spraying from the gash on his chest.

Dragon closed in, only to have Amazon deliver a roundhouse kick to his midriff, briefly winding him. Amazon quickly followed with a flurry of slashes and kicks. Raising his arms to shield himself, the Dragon kicked at Amazon's shins, Amazon intercepting his blows with his own low kicks. The Dragon swung his left arm, but Amazon caught the wielding arm in both hands. Amazon then flexed, twisting the Dragon's wrist so hard that he let go of the tomahawk in that hand. Snarling, the Dragon smashed the hilt of his other tomahawk into Amazon's helmet, stunning him long enough to free his other hand. He then grabbed Amazon by the throat, raising his remaining tomahawk over his head.

Amazon grabbed the Dragon's arm again, sweeping his leg out from under him and using the Dragon's own inertia to flip him hard onto the ground, back first. The Dragon rolled away, stopping at his fallen weapon and picking it up. The Dragon gave a roar, and leapt forward, swinging both tomahawks diagonally. Amazon rolled to the side, letting the Dragon fly past him, then spun and slashed his opponent's back. By now the Dragon was covered with thin slash marks, although his wounds were quickly healing. So was the wound on Amazon's chest.

Amazon was much faster than the Dragon, but the Dragon was both stronger and more durable. At this rate, the fight would probably go on for hours, and it was impossible to tell who would eventually emerge victorious. As it turned out, neither of these two skilled warriors would discover who was better, for as they wearily approached each other, a bolt of emerald energy blasted the ground between them, forcing the surprised combatants to jump back.

The energy beam had come from the top of a large rock protruding from the earth. Standing atop it was an armored figure, humanoid but also monstrous. It's armor was a darkish green color, with a mixture of black and gray highlights. Spikes protruded everywhere, and were particularly prominent on its shoulders and head. Seven glowing red eyes sat upon its face, just above its toothy grill [probably its equivalent for a mouth] and just below the prominent spike on its forehead, where sat an emerald gem, still steaming after emitting the energy bolt.

With a metallic bellow, the emerald monster leapt down to the ground, charging both fighters. It reached Kamen Rider Amazon first, throwing a punch with its spiked fist. Amazon ducked, punching the monster in the sternum. The monster backhanded Amazon in retaliation, then turned to the Dragon, firing its head beam. The bolt of green energy hit the Dragon in the chest, knocking him over and singeing the three headed dragon tattoo which sat upon it.

Amazon kicked the emerald beast from his prone position on the ground, staggering it as he got back up. The beast turned and bellowed, its roar of rage shifting into a screech of pain as one of the Dragon's tomahawks lodged itself into the monster's back. The Dragon ran forward, smashing his shoulder into the creature, knocking it to the ground. He then swung his other tomahawk down, the emerald monster blocking the blow with its armored forearm.

The emerald beast then fired its energy attack again, barely missing the Dragon's head, although it did manage to burn Dragon's azure colored hair. Leaping back, the Dragon landed a dozen feet away, crouching as he gripped the ground with his free right hand. Looking up, he was surprised to see Amazon standing next to him, holding out a helping hand. The Dragon gripped the outstretched hand, and Amazon helped him up. The two warriors stared at each other for a moment, before both they both nodded and turned to the monster struggling to get back to its feet.

This day, the two bestial champions would fight side by side, against their mutual adversary.

The emerald monster was back on its feet, looking up to see its opponents both running at it, the Dragon coming at it from the left and Kamen Rider Amazon from the right. The Dragon struck first, the monster blocking his stone tomahawk. Amazon then delivered a flying kick to the monster's chest, forcing it to stumble back. The monster's forehead crystal glowed, firing an emerald beam which Amazon side stepped.

The Dragon swung upwards, his tomahawk slicing the left side of the monster's face, shredding its face and shattering its beam crystal. Clutching its mangled face, the emerald beast didn't see Amazon lunge, grabbing its right arm. Amazon then reared his head back, the mouth plates on his helmet opening and revealing a mouth full of sharpened teeth. Amazon then bit down on his victims exposed elbow joint. As the monster struggled with Amazon, the Dragon snuck up behind it, then swiftly yanked out the other tomahawk still stuck in the beast's back. Greenish blood spraying from the wound, the emerald monster finally shoved the Kamen Rider off, only to receive a pair of blows to the chest, the Dragon's stone blades fracturing its chest armor.

Blood now pouring freely from its damaged chest, the emerald beast staggered stubbornly forward, unwilling to yield. Amazon stepped aside, giving the Dragon room for his next strike. Dragon brandished his tomahawks, channeling the monstrous fury that now burned within him. His normally brown eyes began to glow blue, as the tattoo on his chest began to glow as well. Energy surged from the tattoo, the raw energy crisscrossing along his arms and into the tomahawks, crevices and mineral veins on the alien rock glowing with a fiery blue glow.

The Dragon roared and flew at his opponent. The emerald monster raised its armored forearms, crossing them in a desperate attempt to shield itself. The Dragon's first blow sliced clean through both arms, a trail of blue energy trailing after the tomahawk amidst the sparks and green blood. The monster howled, staggering back. The Dragon quickly followed up with an upward slash, carving a massive gash along the emerald monster's entire torso. Green blood spraying from its front like a gory shower, the beast let off a muffled gurgle as blood poured from its mouth grill.

Now it was Kamen Rider Amazon's turn. Amazon pulled his right fist back, energy surging into his arm. With a shout, Amazon leapt high into the air, engulfed in an aura of destructive energy. The Dragon quickly ducked to the side, as Kamen Rider Amazon came down upon the emerald monster. With a single chop. Amazon's energized hand cut through the beast, cleanly splitting it in two.

The emerald monster's two halves fell aside, blood now spraying into the sky like a monsoon, before the beast's remains were engulfed by its own unstable energies, the two halves disintegrating in a pair of fiery explosions.

Having flipped backwards to a safe distance, Kamen Rider Amazon brushed some lingering dirt off his suit before looking over to the Dragon, his charcoal skin now smeared with greenish blood. The two regarded each other for a few moments, before both turning around and walking away; the Dragon headed back into the forest and Amazon returning to his trusty motorcycle, a reddish machine with stylized animal wings, eyes, and mouth.

As the Dragon heard the cycles engine start up, he turned and watched as Kamen Rider Amazon drove away in a cloud of dust. Once the rider was out of sight, the Dragon turned back to the forest, disappearing into the foliage, tired but in good spirit. Finally, he had met a warrior worthy of clashing with the legendary Dragon.

END.


End file.
